tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Missing Breakdown Train
The Missing Breakdown Train is an episode from the twentieth season. Plot Judy and Jerome are sleeping on their siding at Knapford when Ryan wakes them up. They believe that there is an emergency, but Ryan tells them that he is only saying hello. They introduce themselves as the Breakdown Train, which Ryan likens to Rocky, the only crane he is familiar with. Judy and Jerome tell Ryan that after the Search and Rescue Centre was built, they fell out of use and have been on their siding for several years. Ryan offers to take them to Arlesburgh Harbour for a change of scenery, which they are willing to embrace. Ryan leaves the cranes at Arlesburgh and heads to work. Judy and Jerome enjoy the view and look out at the harbour for the rest of the day. By the evening, however, they have grown fed up with the harbour, as the seagulls have taken to defecating on their roofs. They both fall asleep, and after they wake up the next morning, they find that their gears are not working properly. When Oliver arrives, they ask him to move them and he takes them to a siding out on the branch line. They grow bored here too, so when Duck passes, they ask him to move them somewhere else. Meanwhile, Daisy is returning to the shed, but notices a bull on the line in front of her. A signalman quickly changes the points to prevent her from hitting the bull, but the points change just as Daisy runs over them, derailing her. Thomas arrives at Knapford, but cannot find the Breakdown Train, meaning he has to get Rocky from the Search and Rescue Centre halfway across the island. Ryan tells Thomas to not do so and goes to Arlesburgh to find Judy and Jerome. When he arrives, Skiff tells him that Oliver took them down Duck's Branch Line. Ryan cannot find them there either, and is told by Oliver, who is passing by, that Duck moved them somewhere else. Judy and Jerome are at the Blue Mountain Quarry, but cannot hear each other over the machinery. Ryan arrives and quickly picks them up. They put Daisy back onto the tracks and are happy to have another chance to be useful. That evening, Judy and Jerome are taken to the sheds on Ryan's branch line. The Fat Controller praises them, but tells them that from now on, he needs to know where they are. He therefore decides to relocate them to Arlesburgh permanently, allowing them to handle emergencies on the west side of the island while Rocky handles the east. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Ryan * Daisy * Skiff * Judy and Jerome * Sir Topham Hatt * A Signalman * Duck (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * Rocky (mentioned) Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Tunnel * Duck's Branch Line * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Blue Mountain Quarry * Blondin Bridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks Judy and Jerome's first appearance in an episode. Goofs * When Daisy came off the tracks, she was far away from the tracks after coming off, but in the next scene, she was near the tracks. * Daisy is dirty after she derails, but is clean when rescued. * Andrew Brenner is mistakingly credited as the episode's writer in the Polish dub. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Ryan and Jerome In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US * Extraordinary Engines US DVD Boxsets * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Gallery File:TheMissingBreakdownTrainTitleCard.png|Title card File:TheMissingBreakdownTrainJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:TheMissingBreakdownTrainPolishTitleCard.jpg|Polish Title Card File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain1.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain2.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain3.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain4.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain5.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain6.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain7.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain8.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain9.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain10.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain11.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain12.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain13.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain14.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain15.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain16.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain17.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain18.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain19.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain20.png|Skiff File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain21.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain22.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain23.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain24.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain25.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain27.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain28.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain29.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain30.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain31.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain32.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain33.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain34.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain35.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain36.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain37.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain38.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain39.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain40.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain41.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain42.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain43.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain44.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain45.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain46.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain47.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain48.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain49.png|Oliver File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain50.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain51.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain52.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain53.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain54.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain55.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain56.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain57.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain58.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain59.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain60.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain61.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain62.png|Daisy File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain63.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain64.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain65.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain66.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain67.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain68.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain69.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain70.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain71.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain72.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain73.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain74.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain75.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain76.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain77.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain78.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain79.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain80.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain81.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain82.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain83.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain84.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain85.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain86.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain87.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain88.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain89.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain90.png|The Blue Mountain Quarry File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain91.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain92.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain93.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain94.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain95.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain96.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain97.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain98.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain99.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain100.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain101.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain102.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain103.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain104.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain105.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain106.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain107.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain108.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain109.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain110.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain111.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain112.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain113.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain114.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain115.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain116.png File:TheMissingBreakdownTrain117.png File:TrackmasterRyanAndJerome.jpg|TrackMaster Ryan and Jerome Episode File:The Missing Breakdown Train - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes